My Hawaiian Journey
by A. L. Sllib
Summary: Hey, hope you like it, it's a memoir, so it's true, so i hope you like it.


4

My Hawaiian Journey

By A. L. Sllib

"Alyson, Alyson, wake up, we need to get ready," my mom whispered as she gently shook me.

I groggily replied, "What time is it?"

"Four- thirty, and we leave in an hour." My mom answered.

I looked out the frosted window. It was dark and snowing. I stumbled down the stairs- still off in the zone. As I sat down at the kitchen table, mom set a warm, sizzling plate of eggs in front of me with an icy cold cup of chocolate mile. Boy, did that snap me out of the zone! As we loaded in the packed car, my entire family was full of excitement.

"Flight 214 for the 6:00 a.m. flight to Maui, Hawaii, is loading now in terminal 7," a raspy-voiced attendant bellowed through the loud-speaker.

"That's us!" Dad announced, and we hurried to the plane. Before I knew it I was on the plane and above the beautiful blue ocean. Eight hours (eight LONG hours!!!) later, we finally landed! I was so excited! It was my fist time in Hawaii!!! I looked out the big window of the airport and gasped. The view was breathtaking. As we were driving to our resort, my siblings and I were looking out the window with awe. We later stopped at McDonald's to have lunch. We were soon on our way again. Finally we saw our breathtaking resort. I was still in a daze when we arrived.

"Wow! I've never been in a hotel this awesome!!!" My brother Jason practically screamed.

"The front desk is even outside!" I whispered loudly to my mom. It looked like heaven when we walked into the room. Angels were singing gin glorious voices. "Hallelujah." Our room had a mini sunroom, a laundry room, two bathrooms, two bedrooms, two TV's, two kitchens, and two balconies! We unpacked our bulging suitcases and went to the main floor to explore. We went to the hotel gift shop and saw food, movies to rent, jewelry, candy, and mini knickknacks. Outside there was a pool, sauna, Jacuzzi's, an outside restaurant called Kolohi's, and best of all, the white, sandy beach with beautiful, true blue water. To top it all off, there were many tall palm trees. The rest of the day, we hung out at the beach.

The next day we went to the Dole Plantation. We went on a train ride through the pineapple fields. It was an amazing experience. After that, we had lunch and went to the temple there. While we were there we watched the Joseph Smith Movie at the visitor's center.

Then we went to the store and bought food for the rest of the week. We went back to the hotel, ate dinner, and watched the Lion King 1 1/2. Boy, was this an awesome first day!

The next morning, we had a special breakfast because it was my brothers ninth birthday! He opened his presents, which included a bionicle, clothes, a DVD, and some other cool toys.

"Today, we'll go to BYU, look at the scenery around the island, and visit some beaches," my dad announced.

"Everyone, get your swimming suits and come back here," mom said in an exasperated voice. Soon, we were on our way. BYU Hawaii was pretty cool, but not as cool as BYU in Utah. We traveled on, enjoying the breathtaking scenery. We visited assorted beaches and had the time of our lives!

Finally the time we had all been waiting for arrived! We were going to the Polynesian Cultural Center today (the P.C.C). There, you get to learn about all the Polynesian islands. That day, we saw a boast show with people dancing from each Polynesian island. Later that nigh we went to this nice buffet at P.C.C. and went directly to the water show and where the people from each of the islands did huge war dances. It was spectacular.

The next morning for breakfast, we went over to Kolohe's. It was a buffet breakfast. They had every breakfast item you could think of.

"Wow! These omelets are better than mom's!" Julia confessed. We all laughed and laughed.

We went to the cinema to watch Glory Road, then we were stuffed and full with our stomachs hurting immensely, we headed back to our car.

"Oh my goodness," My dad yelled "We've been robbed!!!"

All of a sudden I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Someone stole our camera!" my dad said in a surprised voice.

I looked into the rental car and saw the overhead light on, the glove compartment open, and an empty space where the camera used to lay. I had a terrible sinking feeling at the pit of my stomach. We then drove back to the hotel silently.

We woke up ready to spend our last day in Hawaii best as we could. We spent the whole day at the beautiful blue beach. Then we ate at Kolohe's and hit the pool and Jacuzzi. After tat last day of fun, we packed up and headed for the airport. It was sad leaving Hawaii.

"We are now heading for Salt Lake. Area temperatures are 32 degrees, and we'll be landing in 10 minutes at 6:36. Thank you for flying Delta airlines," the loud speaker blared. We finally got home, but even though I was sad to be away from Hawaii, I was glad to be home.

THE END


End file.
